All I Want
by xXAnnieRoseXx
Summary: Rosalie was told everyone in her family was dead, soon enough she will find that isn't the case. Stiles/OC. Rating will most likely change to M.
1. Prologue: Past

**Please Read!**

**First story on fanfiction! I was wary of writing it since Cora was added to the mix, kind of trampling over a few ideas I had but I wrote her in and it seemed to actually work out well. Yes, this is one of those Derek Hale's younger sister bits. I just had to get it out of my system. I don't know if I'll continue the story, depends on if anyone is reading. So if you want more, let me know.**

**These first two chapters are prologue chapters. This one is a flash back, the next one is a flash forward, giving you a peak of what some of this will be leading up to, both written in third person. The following chapters will be in first person, in Rosalie's point of view. I'm questioning it but I may have a couple of chapters where I throw in another character's perspective but I'm not going to crisscross through POV's throughout a chapter. **

**Also, before anyone mentions it, I know. Rosalie Hale, twilight. Sorry? I liked the name Rosalie and the last name had to be Hale.**

**One last thing. Yes, I plan to pair Rosalie with Stiles and no, this entire story isn't going to be crazy lovey dovey stuff and I'm not going to make them supposedly love each other within the first three chapters. So if you want something as unrealistic as that, look elsewhere- perhaps Shakespeare. **

**Thanks for reading the note if you did, they won't be this long all the time... at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, however I do own my OCs. **

* * *

Flames flickered and roared, mixing, for what seemed to be endlessly, the terrible screams coming from the people in the once beautiful mansion. The visible horror on the outside was nothing compared to the scene happening within those moments in the house itself.

There was hardly time to react to the house being set ablaze. Every time the members of the family tried to find an exit, it was soon blocked off with the untamable flames. For many of the people trapped inside, it was already too late to find an exit.

"Mommy?" the hoarse voice of a child called out. It came from a girl, only nine years of age, scared and looking for the safety of her mother.

Her tiny, bare feet walked slowly through the kitchen of the house as her hands clutched her stuffed rabbit.

"Rose"

The girl jumped and turned, frightened by the sudden sound of her name being called.

"Uncle Peter!" she ran over to him, kneeling down beside him.

"You need to stay close to the ground, okay? So you won't inhale as much smoke"

The girl quickly nodded

"Where's mommy?"

"I'm… not sure. Stay here"

The man suddenly rose up, quickly, getting a rag from a drawer and soaked it in water and went back to the small child, handing it to her.

"Breathe through this, it will help too. Try to find any way out. I'll look for anyone else" The man said, completely unsure there was a way out, but he also knew that if there was a way, it would probably be small, but just big enough for her to get through.

"If you find a way, just call out, I'll hear you. I'm going to go try and help everyone else"

"Why can't I come with you?" she asked, pouting her lip.

"It's too dangerous" he answered still knowing that either path was dangerous.

There wasn't time to linger to make the hard decisions. His mind told him that right now the priority were the other members of his family, the ones he could hear screaming down in the basement being engulfed by the flames. He didn't have time to think ahead, about this little girl that could soon join the others screaming. He just had to hope she would find a way out while he tried to save everyone else. It was a huge task, a terrible burden to carry but he put it on himself; that it was his responsibility to try to save everyone.

"Now go, hurry up. Remember not to open any doors if they feel hot. And don't feel with the palm of your hand but the back"

The man left her with those few words before taking in a gulp of air and running off through the house.

The girl started crying but quickly began to crawl through the house. It was beginning to be a taxing thing, trying to see through the smoke, especially since she was not as gifted as the others in her family.

She stopped as she reached a hall way, not sure which way to go. She knew the backdoor wasn't an option and figured there had to be a window somewhere. On a whim, she took off to the left but as she got further into the smoke she knew that it was only getting thicker, blacker thus it was getting harder to breathe. She paused, starting to turn around but out of the corner of her eye saw an arm lying on the ground, coming from one of the three rooms in the hall way.

Being nine and optimistic, she of course didn't assume what could have become of this person. She had only experienced death once in her life and it was that of a pet fish she had for a few years. It didn't come close to preparing her to see the sight of her dead cousin.

She tried shaking him, thinking he would just wake up but he never did. The girl started quivering and backed up, leaning against a wall, and began to cry harder into the wet rag still clutching onto her bunny for comfort. Her mind had gone completely into panic mode. After seeing her dead cousin the instructions given to her by Peter were completely disregarded. That is until she heard her name called again, this time, by a much more strained and worried voice by somehow still tender.

"Rosalie, baby?"

The girl immediately perked up

"Mommy?" she said, loudly calling out.

Soon through the smoke the mother crawled to her child, taking her into her arms.

"Let's go, come on"

The woman stood with her child in her arms, her eyes turning red with anger at the circumstances her family was in. She moved fast, through the house until she reached her own room, and into a corner where another one of her daughters sat in a cold, wet blanket.

"Cora!" the little girl cried out happily to her older sister.

The mother crouched down to her children, suddenly she took something off of her neck and put it around the youngest neck.

"Rose, I already talked to Cora… and I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk to you. But I want you to know that I love you, both- all of you so much. Keep this, always. You think that you're weak, different, but you are so strong…" The mom trailed off, tears in her eyes, ultimately deciding her fate.

"You're both going to get out of this house, and then you're both going to run. The quickest way into town, around people. And then you go straight to the high school and get to Laura and Derek. You tell them I said to go out into the next town… Remember where we had that picnic, last summer?" she questioned her daughters, receiving a nod from both of them.

"Good. You'll wait there with them and if I can, I'll meet you there…"

"Why can't you just come with us? Please?" Rosalie asked. The joy that she had just recently got back had been taken once again.

"I have to try and help everyone else here, okay?... I love you both, tell Derek and Laura I love them too…"

The mother looked at both of her children before opening the window to her room and turned back to them.

"Go through the window right after I leave, okay?"

The two nodded, tears staining their usually bright faces.

The mother finally took one last elongated look to her daughters, giving them a strained smile. Before their eyes their mother shifted into a black wolf and ran through the bedroom door and into the smoking home.

"Come on, Rose" Cora tugged on her little sister's arm, accepting her responsibility as the oldest at the moment.

The girl nodded through her tears and Cora hoisted her up to the window sill so that she was sitting and then jumped up herself. The girls locked hands and looked to each other for a moment before jumping out of the 5 foot high window, rolling down the small hill that sat under it.

Cora lifted her sister to her feet and tugged on her hand and took off running into the forest.

Meanwhile, to the side a few of the hunters Kate Argent had brought along with her noticed the two girls.

"Well, aren't you going to go after them?" Kate questioned, talking to them as if they were mentally challenged.

The two young men looked to each other before taking off after the girls.

Kate Argent looked at what she thought to be a masterpiece; the burning house. She had perfectly or castrated the plan to set the hale house ablaze, wanting the shifters dead. And to her, even if a few humans had to be spared in the process, it was worth it. Even if those humans were only children. And of course for a plan like this to completely pan out, she would have to make sure every one of them was dead. That's why she immediately sent the hunters after the two children that had managed to escape; she didn't feel like dealing with any orphans that might cause future problems.

"Hey, you"

She looked to another one of the men that had accompanied her on her mission, thinking about the girls who ran off into the forest.

"Yeah?"

"Go with Ian and Tim, after the girls"

The man nodded, taking off quickly into the forest, leaving Kate to continue watching as the house burned.¬

The girls ran through the forest, hearts racing. Cora's breathing was pretty sturdy, she had quickly recovered to all the smoke that she had inhaled but the trauma was quickly catching up with Rosalie. Her breathing was heavy, strained and her throat was dry.

"Cora, my chest hurts" the girl wined, still clutching onto her stuffed rabbit in one arm.

The eldest didn't respond, not knowing what to do. She herself was only barely two years older than her sister and didn't know what to do. She was just trying to follow the instructions given to her from her mother but looking back at her sister and hearing her pounding heart and labored breathing she feared that Rosalie wouldn't be able to make it. Cora could have quickly outrun the hunters already but with Rosalie with her, unable to run as fast, the hunters were catching up and seeing what they did to their home, she feared what they might do if they caught up with them.

Thinking quickly the girl devised a plan so that he sister might be able to get away, using herself as bait. She knew that if the hunters followed her and if she could lure them far away from Rosalie, she could then easily outrun them and double back to get her sister.

"We have to split up, but only for a little bit" Cora said, still running alongside Rosalie.

"But Mommy said-"

"It's different now… I have to lead them away from you. You need to catch your breath"

Cora stopped and looked to her sister

"Hide behind a tree okay? And when they get here I'll shift and run. They'll follow me because I'm a wolf, they'll probably forget about you"

"I don't wanna split up"

"Look, Rose. It's the best chance we have. Pretty soon you'll give out and they'll catch up to us. This way is better, okay? After they follow me you keep going into town. Once you get there wait outside of the ice-cream shop for me. I'll be there before you know it… I might even be waiting for you."

Rosalie nodded, still not liking the plan at all. The girls stood, holding each other's hands. Every so often Rosalie would look up to her sister, trying to see if she might have heard something, to see how far away the hunters were. When she felt the sudden squeeze in her hand she knew that it was time.

"Go hide"

Rosalie nodded and turned to go hide, but suddenly turned back around, running back to her sister.

"I told you-"

Cora was cut off and taken back by the sudden grip around her caused by her sister's arms. She wrapped her arms around her too for a moment before sending her away again.

As the hunters got closer, Cora shifted into her werewolf form, snarling and growling, sending warning to the hunters. Cora looked to her sister, nodding to her; giving her the signal to get ready then ran out into the open, revealing herself to the hunters. She took off quickly and they followed. Rosalie watched and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

Cora's ears twitched up at the sound of the voice and paused where she was, her eyes darting through the forestry until they laid upon her little sister who was now running, not far behind her was another one of them; a hunter. She hadn't noticed because she didn't expect it. She saw two hunters chase them into the forest, no more, no less. This had taken her by surprise and their plan was ruined.

She turned to run after her sister but darted back after hearing the sound of a bow being shot. She had barely missed the arrow to the head that was lodged into a tree beside her.

"Run!" she shouted before she took off quickly, her thoughts racing. She devised a new plan in which she would quickly get away from these hunters and then get back to her sister, but they were making it difficult for her.

Back at the Hale house, Talia Hale dragged Peter into the living room by the collar of the shirt with her teeth.

"Talia-"

Peter was quickly cut off with a snarl from the usually peaceful alpha. Her blood boiled with anger at the hunters for doing this. Her family was innocent yet they slaughtered them anyways. They had violated the code and stirred up a lot of trouble between the packs themselves. The only thing that kept her from jumping out of the house and tearing open Kate Argent's neck was the worry she had for her daughters that she had sent running through the forest and just what to do with Peter. She could hear the sirens coming towards the house and the vehicles that were taking off from the home. She took Peter by the collar of his shirt once again then quickly drug him outside laying him in front of the house.

She gave him an apologetic look for having to leave him there, but she knew the hunters weren't stupid enough to come back while police and fire trucks were about to make the house a news scene, plus there wasn't much she could do for him anyways so her children were top priority. She knew that going after them could very well be the last thing she would do. She too was now poisoned by the smoke, weakened both physically and emotionally but pushed herself against the odds.

She took off, running as fast as she could through the woods, following Cora and Rosalie's scent. She came upon an area were the scent seemed to linger, telling her they stopped here but the thing that worried her most was that the scents that were once mixed came apart, trailing into two different directions, each with the scent of a hunter on their trail. She smelled that Rosalie's went to the right, one hunter on her trail while Cora's went to the left, with two hunters after her. The mother could easily tell what happened because the three hunters scents never mixed up. The third was a surprise.

With quick thinking she took off to the right. Never could anyone accuse this woman of favoritism but the guilt lingered in her mind. She knew it wasn't that she loved Rosalie more or anything close to that. It was the fact that Rosalie was the baby of the family, she was normal and she was being chased down by someone looking to kill her. Deductive reasoning easily told her that Cora was fast and could outrun the hunters, and hide out some place while Rosalie wasn't fast and was still sick from the smoke from the house.

Though Rosalie was being tailed by a hunter, she couldn't help but to worry about her sister, her mother, cousins, uncle; her family. As she ran the pain in her chest got worse, slowing her down even more. Her lungs and legs couldn't take any more of the pain so she scampered off to the side hiding behind a tree in hopes the hunter wouldn't find her. The more she tried to quiet her labored breathing the louder it became, and the more obvious her position was.

"I know you're out there. Make this easier on both of us and come out"

Rosalie clutched her bunny tighter.

"If you come out, I'll take you to your mommy" the hunter tried, not feeling like playing cat and mouse.

Rosalie stayed silent not giving into the hunters lies, and started thinking of what her next move would be but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud howl. She didn't have to be a wolf to know the howl came from her mother and also that it sounded almost like a warning; a warning to the hunters trying to cause even more harm to her family.

Cora too heard this howl, and paused for a brief moment, filled with relief that her mother was still alive. But the more she read into the howl, the more she came to understand it. She had way more understanding than Rosalie could have on the subject. Though the howl was a warning it was weaker than usual, much more strained. Almost as if Talia was cursing the hunters from her very grave. Cora ran straight ahead as quickly as she could then darted to the right in the direction of her mother and sister.

Rosalie eventually moved from her spot and started running again, this time in the other direction, wanting to go towards the sound of her mother's howl. The hunter wasn't fazed by the gimmick but annoyed as he took off after her again. She ran in a zigzag motion through the trees which was only more of an annoyance to the hunter, though it did slow him down a little, in the end it didn't matter. Her tiny feet became caught in a tree root, causing her to fall. The fall was way too close to the edge of a hill, sending her rolling straight down.

The overall situation off the Hale family, which had recently gotten brighter, continued to dim with every passing moment. The path Cora tried to run to her mother and sister became blocked off by more hunters. It seemed that these guys weren't getting the job done fast enough for Kate Argent.

Talia was worn, barely mobile. The howl was the last thing to be heard from her. Cora could feel the loss of her mother though it couldn't be noted how or what exactly she died from. The options were almost endless. Cora thought back to the original plan, thinking maybe Rosalie managed to escape but the sound of cracking bone followed by a piercing scream made Cora stop in her tracks for the third or so time today. She tried listening for her sister's heartbeat, for a cry, for anything but was soon forced to take off again, now harboring the loss of her little sister and mother on her shoulders.

The day was a complete hectic mess. Laura and Derek were called up to the front office of the school, met there by a few police men who informed them that their house was burnt down and their family was dead. That the only survivor found was Peter and he was completely unresponsive. They were able to identify most of the bodies, and somehow Talia Hale's was found almost completely intact, with minimal burns. They couldn't find Cora or Rosalie's bodies of course but told Laura and Derek that it was common for the remains of younger children in fires not to be found because of the size, and since there was no evidence that the children were anywhere else; they were looked at as dead though technicalities forced their legal status as "unknown".

The hunters trailing Cora gave up. They didn't see the point any longer. To them she was just a kid anyways. They sent her away with threats of her death, warnings, telling her not to return, telling her that she had nothing to come back to since "Kate herself is killing Derek and Laura as we speak". Little did Cora know her sister was being given the same threats as she sat in the back seat, clutching her arm. The hunter that went after Rosalie had a daughter of his own, he couldn't kill her if his life depended on it. But he knew she had to disappear. Kate couldn't know that she was alive. He called Kate telling her he had to take care of something while he was actually driving the girl into Utah.

He knew that if he just dropped her off a few towns over that they would be able to find out who she is without even knowing her name. But they wouldn't search for missing people in California if they thought the girl was from Utah.

"Your name isn't Hale anymore got it? You don't know your last name…" he trailed off "You hit your head when you fell. All you know is that you're from Utah"

The little girl was crying in the back, still in pain from her seemingly broken arm.

"Don't even think of coming back to California… I'm doing you a favor here. You should be dead, like the rest of your family… So just take the favor, and stay out of California, got it?"

"Derek and Laura are-"

"No, Kate went to take care of that herself." The man quickly interrupted, knowing it was a lie. He assumed Kate would most likely kill them but not for certain they were dead.

Rosalie's eyes went wide once she realized the Kate they were talking about. The Kate her older brother had trusted- whom she had trusted. She refused to believe that the Kate she knew did this to her family.

The car suddenly stopped in the parking lot of a hospital.

"You fell. You hit your head. You're from Utah. Now get out" the man spit out the words and Rosalie opened the door and jumped out of the car. The car took off quickly and the man never looked back, still convincing himself that he was doing the girl a favor.

The small scared girl stood in the hospital parking lot, with dried tears on her face. Her good hand clutched the silver locket that her mother had wrapped around her neck. The more she stood, feeling helpless the more she convinced herself that if she were like the rest of her family, that she would have been able to do something. That she and Cora wouldn't have had to split up and maybe they would have gotten to Derek and Laura in time and that she could at least have some of her family.

Her thoughts raced and her tears starting flowing again, but this time from anger. She could feel her very temperature rising, almost as if her blood was boiling with anger and hatred of herself. The pain in her arm was subsiding and as she looked down she saw the bone that had been poking up under her skin retreat back into place.

The day the Hale house went up in flames Rosalie was weak, she was human. But it was that day that changed her forever.

* * *

**Rate, Review, Comment, Subscribe? All that jazz if you want. Tell me if you like it so I know to write more.**


	2. Prologue: Future

**Prologue Part 2! **

**I am just ending these in such a cheesy way for some reason. Sorry? You'll see this again, just in a different aspect since it will be in her point of view and it will definitely be extended. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC. **

The forests of Beacon Hills were quiet this night, giving everyone a sense of security. Maybe nothing bad would happen tonight and they would finally get a break from the crazy that is always happening in the small town.

But the quiet was an unusual quiet. Derek Hale was especially alert to it. After living in the forest so long he knows the difference between a peaceful quiet and the quiet before a storm; tonight, neither were the case. It was almost as if the forest had retreated within itself a little further in a welcoming type of way, almost as if it were a sign of respect developed from familiarity. The forest knew something that no one else did and Derek knew that it hadn't been like this in a long time, not since he was a kid.

The forest's deep breath of air was soon let out, so Derek paid no mind to it and let himself focus on the task at hand. Scott McCall had noticed his strange behavior but didn't think much of it; Derek is always moody. Scott was more focused at the task at hand, even more so than everyone else at the Hale house.

The whole gang was there; Derek, the newly found Cora, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Stiles too, though he is only human, he is still respected enough to be welcomed, even Peter Hale made an appearance. The reason Scott McCall couldn't calm his nerves is because his ex-girlfriend, but current love, was to be here any minute now, accompanied by her father. You would think since the meeting was scheduled on peaceful terms, he wouldn't be so worried but just seeing Alison after everything they had been through together was just an array of emotion.

Derek Hale hated asking hunters for 'help' but people were dying and he didn't know half the story and he needed all the information he could get and one person he thought that might even know a little bit was Christopher Argent. Even if they had quit the hunting gig, they still had knowledge of his world, sometimes even more than he had and he was hopeful that on this subject, that would be the case.

While everyone was anticipating this meeting at the Hale house, the forest had grown peaceful now. The sense of familiarity flowing through it as four paws ran quickly through the forest. Branches and vines were thrown back by the wind that was left after such speed fled through the forest.

The werewolves in the room perked up to the sound of a car driving up and all straightened up, this alerted Stiles too, by now he could pick up on all of the little werewolf ticks. Soon enough Chris and Allison Argent walked through the beat up door of the Hale house that was now dimly lit with candles. Derek didn't like the idea of inviting them into his apartment so decided this would be a more fitting place of meeting.

"Derek" Chris greeted in a monotone voice

"Chris" Derek mimicked his tone, which annoyed the older man a little. Even though they weren't enemies they still had the habit of feeling hate towards each other, it was what they were taught, how they were raised. Not a habit so easily broken.

"Allison told me why you asked to meet me, and I came to remind you that I still don't plan on having anything to do with this anymore… It's taken too much"

Derek nodded, understanding. This was something both sides could agree on.

"I understand, but you were involved for a long time… that's why I have to ask if you have any information I don't… I'm trying to handle this and I can't without knowing everything possible"

Chris nodded, understanding what he meant. People were being threatened, people important to Derek.

"The alpha pack. You know they're here, right?" Derek questioned, earning a nod

"I do… I know who they are but I can't tell you why they're here… or anything else about them. I would tell you anything I knew" he said honestly. Even though he was out of the business, he still was curious himself of whom this pack was and what they wanted here. He knew it couldn't be good but he also knew he couldn't get involved.

Everyone in the room was tense, on edge about the two enemies meeting face to face. Beside Chris, his daughter was especially on edge. She had been messing around with what they vowed to stay away from in hopes to help her friends and one person there knew about it. If Isaac Lahey said anything, she would be in for it.

"Well, thank you anyways." Derek said, actually sincerely

"If I manage to come upon any information, I'll be sure to relay" the Argent said, hopeful that would satisfy the wolf. Derek nodded and Chris turned to leave. Alison looked to everyone, giving a small smile.

As soon as the young girl turned something strong pushed her down. She landed hard on her back, the breath knocked out of her. She looked up her eyes meeting pale gray ones, paws pressed against her; one pressing against her chest, keeping her pined and the other against her neck, the claws threatening to break skin.

The scene had happened so fast, it didn't fully register to anyone that a wolf had made it into the hale house so quietly and swift fully that no one there had noticed.

Across the room, Scott McCall was thrown into protective mode. He didn't care what or who it was but they were threatening Alison's life so if he had to, he would take theirs.

The sense of familiarity that the forest had felt was now poured into three people in the Hale house; Derek, Cora and Chris Argent all looked with wide eyes. None of them could accept the situation as reality. They knew the fate of Talia Hale and there was no way that this black wolf before them could be her. But still, the wolf wore the same necklace and had the same dark fur, plus the rare ability to fully shift into a wolf at all.

Cora knew more about the situation though, so she could quickly deduce what was happening before her eyes but that knowing didn't make it any less shocking or breath taking. Still, she reacted immediately when Scott ran for the black wolf hovering over Alison. She darted in front of him, growling at him with a killing intent no one had ever heard from the girl before. The protective nature had almost immediately clicked back into her like it had never left after all these years.

The nature that she had six years ago after her mother instructed her to take her younger sister and escape the Hale house. If this was all as real as it seemed, Cora would not allow death itself to stop her from fulfilling what she wished she could have those years ago.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled at Cora. She didn't respond, only snarled, warning him once again that if he tried anything he would regret it. Scott snarled back, challenging her. To the side of them a sickening growl erupted from Derek Hale's throat, warning everyone in the room to calm down.

Now, it was Peter Hale's turn to step in. Even though Derek managed to bring that growl out of nowhere, he was in no position to back it up with the shock that filled his body. Peter moved closer to the touchy situation happening between this black wolf and Alison.

"I know what you're thinking" Peter said knowingly "It's not Kate… come on, you must remember what Kate looks like. What she smells like. I don't know how much blood this girl may or may not have on her hands, but you know whatever the amount, it doesn't equal to Kate's"

The wolf looked back down to Alison before snarling one last time before backing off of the girl. Peter smiled a little, almost in fascination looking at the sight before his eyes. The wolf's eyes confused them all. They weren't red at all, not a bright yellow, or an electric blue but a simple pale gray.

The wolf still stood in alert, staring at Chris Argent. She definitely had known this hunter at one time.

"Surprisingly enough we're on level ground at the moment. Not enemies, they won't hurt you… especially with everyone in the room" Peter pointed out. The older Hale's tone annoyed Chris but that was just Peter.

The wolf finally calmed, still not fully trusting, though it's doubted she ever would fully be.

Peter walked closer, sliding the jacket off of his shoulders and laid it on the back of the wolf. Many in the room looked at him like he was crazy, but those in the know stared, not blinking, the anticipation getting to them as they waited. But finally before their eyes, the fur started to retreat from the wolf and turned to pale skin, the legs turned into arms and legs and the creature once standing on all fours stood on two legs. Where the wolf once stood now stood a young girl clutching the jacket given to her around her body. Long dark curls hung down to her waist and she slowly looked up to meet eyes with her family.

The Hales all let out a held breath, seeing who stood before them; though she was all grown up now, the same blue-green eyes from so long ago looked back at them. Cora's lips turned up into a smile and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Rose"

* * *

**Rate, Review, Favorite! All that stuff if you want. Tell me if you like it so I'll know to post more!**


	3. Rosalie Marshall

**Chapter 1! I usually write a lot longer chapters and sorry but the upcoming ones will be a little shorter since they are just little stepping stones to get to the real story. I'll try to extend them a little, make them more interesting, but they are necessary.**

**Thanks for reviewing!I really appreciate it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Teen Wolf I only own my OC.**

* * *

"Please! It's an amazing opportunity! If I go and actually get good ratings, it will look good on a college application, plus an amazing experience!"

"The word amazing sure is being used a lot here" My foster-father, Jason, commented back to me, earning nothing but a completely serious face from me.

"On such short notice though? And so far away" My foster-mother, Jessie commented, trailing off with a disapproving tone.

I know right, Jason and Jessie. Sounds so… cheesy. That's the first thought I had when the social worker told me who were going to be my new "parents". That was 5 years ago and I still don't accept them as my parents and I know I never will. It's not like they're bad people, I like them well enough, but I still don't understand the concept of just getting another set of parents. I'm just happy that it's been permanent so far. The first year I was in and out of homes like crazy. In fact, the first half-year I stayed here, I never unpacked my stuff.

"How much is it?" Jason questioned curiously and I smiled

"$350… it's actually not that much really. It's a vacation and a learning opportunity!"

They looked to each other with questioning looks. I knew they had the money, or I wouldn't have asked. In fact, the only real thing probably keeping them from saying yes right away is that it's in California. They have plenty money but I know Jessie at least would try to use it as a front, as an excuse for why I shouldn't go.

"California, huh?" Jason asked. I knew he didn't care, but he couldn't straight up tell me yes without getting in trouble with Jessie. But the little inputs here and there were letting her know that he was fine with it.

I nodded quickly.

"Will there be chaperones?" Jessie questioned cautiously.

"Yeah… if it's boys you're worried about, seriously, don't. It's a music trip. A bunch of nerds…" I trailed off. It was true though, a lot of nerds in California, hardly any fun, but I didn't wanna go to hang out with friends.

"What exactly are you trying to sell?" Jason joked "A teenage girl, wanting to go to California to learn?"

"Not just that! The contest! Experience! Just seeing California too…"

The contest I spoke of is a young musicians contest in California that is held annually I guess. I practice my cello after school in the music room to get some peace and quiet and on my way out saw the poster on the window advertising the trip the California. Even after the contest you get a week of time in California!

"So long away from home though" Jessie mentioned, but I smiled hearing her tone.

"But?" I questioned

"Okay, but you have to call. Tell us how you do… no boys still. I don't care if they are nerdy and don't know what to do with what's in their pants but they're still hormonal!"

"Ew!" I exclaimed at her comment and Jason laughed. Jessie had a strange and sometimes perverse sense of humor I guess… although this time she sounded serious.

"I'm serious"

"Yeah, okay. I'm sure the boys won't be a problem at all"

"Not just the ones on the trip. But I assume you'll be going to the beach while in California?"

"Yeah… I know! I'm responsible! I'll be focused on music like the entire time"

With that deal done, I fled upstairs to my room excited. I was excited about the musicians thing too… But the real reason I wanted to go to California couldn't be known, not by anyone.

No one can know that I am actually from California; that my actual name is Rosalie Olivia Hale. Most importantly, no one could know I knew.

My back story to everyone is that I was a girl who was most likely abducted or lost and somehow hit her head, forgetting everything but her first name and that she was from Utah. Of course they wouldn't be able to tell or know I was actually from California when I swore up and down I knew for sure I went to a school somewhere in Utah. There were no missing person's reports out for me anyways so there wasn't much of a search for my 'home' and I was just given a new one.

Now my name is Rosalie Marshall, I now live in Colorado and still have amnesia, no memory of my life before age nine. Even though this is my new life, I can't help but wonder what became of my home in beacon hills. I know it must have burnt down but of course there's always going to be that feeling of denial caused by wishing it never happened. There's no one there waiting for me, in fact it's probably dangerous to go back but I can't help the curiosity of what it looks like now, completely gone, the ashes blown away in the wind? Or maybe it's still standing and the fire got put out before the house fully burnt down. I know it's stupid for the thought to even cross my mind to go back just to see nothing. I would be chancing a lot of things. Not to mention the enormous amount of hatred I have for the hunters probably still residing there. Kate Argent was especially high on that list… But now completely alone, the only thing I would be doing if I charged in trying to get some kind of revenge, would result in getting myself killed.

I had thought about it many times, going back and maybe joining up with another pack but I would only be a burden to them. I still had no training what-so-ever. I mean, I can easily control when I shift and control the blood lust and I'd like to think my fighting skills are okay since I took a few martial arts classes, but that was against humans and I wasn't too good at that anyway. Plus, in my case, even if I was good at it, there's no point in it. When I shift, I turn into an actual wolf and I can't control it to where there's an in-between.

When I was younger I never showed any signs of being a wolf like many in my family. It seemed I was the only 'normal' one, but while you're living with a bunch of werewolves, wolf is normal, so in turn I was the odd man out. I wanted to so badly be like my siblings; I couldn't play with them without chancing getting hurt so I was usually inside, and kept to myself. Don't get me wrong, I was close with them but they just had to treat me differently and I hated it. It wasn't until they were all gone that my inner wolf finally seemed to awaken and even then it seems that I am weak. I thought being able to fully transform was supposed to be a sign that you're strong, something special, but I'm not. For my mother it was a sign that she was to be feared because she was powerful enough to control her shifting. She could fully shift, or simply let out enough of her power to frighten people. For me, if anything at all, it's more of a mask, something to hide behind so people can't really know that there's a person inside. I can run really fast, to get away. My senses are heightened, only giving me more time to run or hide, but I'll never have the strength to stay and fight.

I guess everyone has their place; whether they're the ones that are supposed to fight or the ones that are supposed to run away. I am and always have been one to run away I guess. The only power I gained by finally changing only proved to me even more so that that is what I am.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Learned a little bit about what became of Rosalie! Please review and I'll be sure to post more!**


	4. On the Road

**Terribly short chapter, I know. Like I said, the next few chapters are necessary stepping stones.**

**Much thanks to SilenceFalling, TWD, and xXbriannaXx for the reviews! They help a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC Rosalie.**

* * *

I sat on the semi quiet charter bus on the way to California. We had just recently left but the nerves had been present for the last couple of days leading up to the trip. I should have been more focused on actually practicing for the contest but I just kept questioning what would happen if somehow I managed to run into a hunter. They probably wouldn't recognize me and hopefully the hunters didn't _all _get together and decide to break code and go on a slaughter frenzy.

The entire drive up to the school, though it was only about 8 minutes, Jessie kept talking about crazy stuff like warning me about what guys will say to get into my pants, and not to take alcohol from strangers. Then she just had to add that in either situation just be safe if I do "partake" in the activities. I thought it was funny Jessie thought that I was living the life of I guess what would be a normal teenager. I wish I could say I would even attempt to do any of that but my life is not that interesting. I have a few friends and sure I've drank before but all it ever has been was a sea breeze or a mike's lemonade, never anything crazy like partying. Then with boys my experience is pretty much zero. I guess I've been on a couple of "dates", but never anything serious. One boy decided to steal my first kiss, the asshole, in eighth grade and that's as high as my physical experience with boys go. Now I sat on the bus kind of wishing my life was as exciting as Jessie thought it was.

"Why so glum?"

I jumped at the sudden break in silence and looked to my side to see a girl I knew of, Sarah, looking at me with a confused face. I guess you could say we're friends? Maybe more like acquaintances. We don't talk much at all actually… I guess that's because the life I was just wishing I had is hers. She has too many friends to keep up with them all, always talking to someone different about some different party. Surprisingly enough she played an instrument, not too well, but I guess she just wanted to tag along?

I put on a smile quickly, the best fake one I could manage.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just nervous I guess about the competition" I said truthfully

"Oh, that" she said with an uncaring voice

"I'm just excited for the beach… and the beach guys."

Well I got my answer for why she came…

"Aren't you?" she questioned and I nodded

"Yeah, I guess… I mean I am. But I'll feel better about it once the contest is over… and we get free time"

"Free time?"

I nodded

"After the contest we can do what we want…as long as we're in a group." I said the last part in disbelief, mostly to myself realizing one thing that I had forgotten.

"What are you planning?" Sarah said curiously, clearly reading into my tone

"Um… I wanted to go a few towns over… Beacon hills. It's just… friends that live there"

"Cool… hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind too much if I tagged along? I initially signed up for this trip because of this guy… but it's complicated now so there's not really a lot of people to hang out with"

She trailed off looking around on the bus… I guess maybe I just take everything in a weird way, but to me it sounded like I was just the best she could do out of everyone on the bus.

"Well if you want… I mean, it's just a small town, nothing much to do…. I'll be straight forward, I have personal reasons for going and if you're planning on wanting to have crazy fun, you might wanna rethink hanging out with me… if that doesn't sound horribly rude"

Surprisingly, Sarah laughed.

"Not rude… honest. Unless you just don't want me coming, I'd like to go… I'm sure I could find something to do. It's just…" she stopped then turned back to me, her voice getting quiet

"You seem like the only cool person here and no matter how boring you think you are, it's probably not as bad as some of the nerds on this trip"

I nodded, giving her the okay that I'd let her tag along. I didn't know what she might think when I told her I was planning to go see a burnt down house in the woods but I actually didn't care that much.

We arrived to California soon enough and everyone was directed split off and directed to go to their rooms and meet back in the lobby in 10. Sarah ended up getting us in a room together somehow and though she's a bit much, I guess it's better than being alone.

"So, this place, Beacon Hills, when are we going? We have a few days right?"

I paused my unpacking for a moment in thought.

"Um, I guess the first day of free time…"

She nodded

"Cool… and the beach, perhaps?" she smiled hopefully and I smiled and nodded.

"Awesome!"

I honestly never seriously thought about what I was going to do the rest of the trip but I guess I had something to do now.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Tell me if you like it and what you think so far! **


	5. Last Name

**I appreciate the reviews I'm getting! (Well, maybe a few were a bit annoying due to the nit-pickyness. To this Guest person, it just makes me feel like you aren't reading the story and are purposefully looking for errors. Sorry I don't proofread like crazy? I don't have the time for it. Oh, and please, if you're going to point out errors don't explain why it's an error. I went to school, thanks. Typos happen and I'm trying to get chapters out fast so mistakes happen that Word misses.)**

**Rosalie plays the cello and with the recent Teen Wolf episode it's actually worked out in my favor to make that part of the story line! At first I was like oh no, I have to change the instrument now but hey, it connects (in a way I won't tell you yet) and plus, I play the cello and it's easier for me to describe the instrument and how she plays it and what not.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me, however, my OC Rosalie does.**

* * *

I tied my hair back into a pony tail, leaving my natural curls to themselves. Pinning the remaining hair in my face back as I looked into the mirror I froze looking at my reflection. I let out a deep breath and clutched onto the silver locket around my neck; my nerves immediately started to settle.

The contest wasn't the only thing racking my nerves but the fact that the day after the contest, I will be on my way to beacon hills. The day after the contest can also be called tomorrow. I kept clutching onto my locket reminding myself that I needed to completely focus on this day, what's happening right now and not on what _could_ be happening the next day.

I took one more deep breath before looking myself over. Being a cello player I didn't wear a dress, I mean I could but it would have to have a giant slit down the side and the only one brave enough to do that is this girl named Priscilla and she isn't the most proper girl. It probably gets her points in mediocre competitions but here I bet it will only get her deductions.

I simply wore black slacks and a nice top, also black, but I was going for professional and I looked the part. Well a cross between professional and a funeral-goer, but the movements I'm playing are rather sad so I say it worked out well.

On the bus I went through my piece at least ten times in my head and my introduction at least 50 times. When you go to play you're supposed introduce yourself, where you're from and what you're play and who it is by. My nerves usually get the better of me and I stutter, so to prevent that from occurring I've been rehearsing the introduction especially, both out loud and in my mind.

When we arrived my nerves almost disappeared. The setting was completely different than I thought it would be. It was pretty much like any other contest I had been to. High School kids waiting around for their scheduled playing time, roaring noise coming from the cafeteria and the cacophony of the gym mixing with it. The fact that it wasn't so different was comforting. I know that if it had been completely hyped up, I wouldn't be so well off.

Given the surprisingly comforting setting, the time spent waiting for my time flew by. I made sure to tune my cello to perfection and rosin my bow lightly before going to wait outside my room. It seemed like I got there just in time because it was only a few mere seconds before my name was called. My heart skipped a beat but I took another deep breath and followed the attendant into the room and smiled at my judges.

"I am Rosalie Hale…"

I froze at the mistake I made and let out a deep breath.

"Excuse me, sorry… I am Rosalie Marshall and today I will be playing movements one, three, and five of Williams' Six studies in English Folksong."

I completely pushed the name mistake out of my mind knowing lingering on it wouldn't be wise. Shrugging it off, I laid the tip of my bow on the C string of my cello, and in first position, drew the bow over the string.

After that first note everything else came naturally. It's like my mind was on semi-auto-pilot. My muscle memory did all of its work while my mind reminded me of all the little nitpicky things such as dynamics and accidentals. My last note rung beautifully through the room and I kept my straight face even though I felt amazing about the performance I just gave.

"Thank you for listening to me play today." I smiled at the judges before picking up my cello and walking out as gracefully as I could. As soon as I was out of that room my brain was screaming at me. It was off of auto-pilot and extremely angry and embarrassed. It had the right though! I know that my name is Hale, well, was, but they don't! They probably think I'm some idiot girl who doesn't know her own name… Or they suspect me of cheating! Like I was hired to play for 'Rosalie Marshall' and forgot her name! After the thought I quickly reminded myself that they had our school ID pictures to prevent that kind of thing. Well then, they only think I'm crazy.

As I walked down the hall my mind still wouldn't shut up about my stupid mishap but I hoped my performance would make them forget about it. I think it's the best I've ever played that piece so even if my score isn't up to my liking, I'll still be proud of how I played.

I sat at one of the empty lunch tables, laying my cello down into its coffin like case when I saw someone sit beside me. Out of my peripheral vision I could tell it was Sarah, but I paid no mind, placing my bow in its proper place within the case.

"How did you do?" Sarah asked in a perky tone

"Good, I suppose, but…" I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"But what?"

"I introduced myself as someone else on accident… Got the last name wrong."

Sarah just burst out laughing, not earning any amusement from me. I looked at her with a completely straight face and soon her laughing died off seeing my expression.

"Sorry, but that is funny… How do you even do that?"

"I guess I paid too much attention to the list and a different name got into my head." I made up the lie quickly, immediately wishing I had come up with something better.

"I doubt you'll get a…"

I looked at Sarah confused since she randomly trailed off out of no where

"Sarah?" I questioned looking over her distraught face.

"Oh, my god. Hottie 12 o'clock."

I looked straight ahead still confused.

"What?"

"Look!" Sarah exclaimed, moving my head a little to the left

"The guy in the red shirt, blue eyes!" Sarah exclaimed and my eyes finally found him. He was cute but I had no idea how to act in this situation; not with Sarah at least. I looked at him for a moment and my ears tuned in and immediately recognized his voice from one of the many I heard today and that only confirmed a few of my suspicions.

"Yeah… he's cute." I offered up and she raised an eyebrow at me

"What?"

"Come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't hook up with him." she argued.

I looked at him again. My answer to the question was clearly no but I had a feeling in the particular situation it _should_ be yes.

"Yeah… I mean, I guess I would."

"Are you like a lesbian?" she questioned quickly and I immediately became even more confused

"No. I just… I don't tend to judge guys like…" I trailed off and sighed shaking my head. My brain was too tired to try and get Sarah's approval. To be honest if it weren't for the fact that she was now my roommate and my ticket to getting to Beacon Hills without question, I would have simply told her that I do not like to judge guys simply off of looks, especially the ones who obviously have girlfriends. It's a totally viable answer but the spastic Rosalie just has to come out and ruin everything.

"You okay there?"

I nodded

"Sorry just a little tired. I mean he has a girlfriend."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked over to the guy who was now flirting with some blond chick

"They're flirting but that doesn't mean I can't swoop in."

I looked up once more and shook my head

"No, that's not his girlfriend, sh-"

I cut myself off and mentally slapped myself at least five times.

"Do you know him?"

"No, but I saw him earlier… with a brunette and they were… kissing."

Yeah, that sounds good. What else was I supposed to tell her? No, I don't know him but I heard him talking to his friends about how he was going to try and hook-up with some girl and they asked how "Julie" would feel about that. Putting the pieces together…

I stayed silent, watching her eyes stay on him for a moment in a deducing manner, almost as if she were wondering if he was worth the chase anymore.

"Oh… I see."

She trailed off once more and her eyes darted across the room quickly much to my confusion.

"Well, there will be more boys."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in seeing that she brushed off the situation. For some reason my nerves had messed with my filter on what I could and couldn't say concerning my supernatural state. Besides the nerves still lingering from my slip up earlier, I also decided to blame it on the fact I was around different people and that alone made me a little sensitive. Around my usual friends I'm completely content and more… myself, if you could really say that. By "myself" I just mean my personality comes out a bit more while my 'wolf self' retreats a bit more. Maybe me as a whole is calmed around familiar things?

I killed the crazy theories running around in my head; a headache was already lingering from my last string of racing thoughts.

"Think there will be any cute boys in this Beacon Hills place?" Sarah asked simply

"Uh… yeah."

Let the racing thoughts begin again.

* * *

**Tomorrow we meet -insert drumroll here- Stiles! Yes, Rosalie will be going to Beacon Hills in the next chapter. What will she find there? I don't know! But I know one thing, we will begin the friendship between her and Stiles!**

**Review please! Tell me if you like it so I'm not wasting my time on writing it!**


	6. Beacon Hills

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I have been so busy preparing for senior year. Plus I'm a nerd and I had to go to band camp. Anyways I have to ask/ tell you all something. So this story is really going take off placed in season three, shortly after Cora returns. So once we get to a certain chapter, it's going to be on break for a while until season 3B airs. I have two other story ideas that I had thought of before this one and there are a lot more thought out, still centered around Stiles/OC. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it also, especially since this story may have to take a break once season 3A is over. Like I've said, this idea was just something I really wanted out of my system, and I'm really starting to like it so will continue to write for it but one of the ideas I have is very planned out. Maybe I'll post the first chapter of each story and which ever one gets the most reviews I'll continue that one? I need feedback!**

**Also, in the next couple of chapters with Stiles introduced, he may seem a little OOC. So will Rosalie though. Let me explain before I get any rants. Yes, Stiles is pretty awkward with girls and what not, but I thought about this for a while and I think that if Stiles met a girl that he knew he probably would never see again, he would be a lot more straight forward and so would Rosalie.**

* * *

"Take the next right up ahead."

The cab driver nodded and I turned my head to stare back out of the car window as we rode through the forest. Sarah had grown quite bored and slightly confused as to where we were going. I simply told her there was a place I wanted to visit first thing and didn't let on any more than that.

I found it just a little strange that I somehow remembered exactly how to get to my home after all these years. I guess it isn't something easily forgotten anyways.

Once we were a little ways down the road I signaled the driver to stop and paid him. Both Sarah and I got out of the car and I couldn't help but let the memories from years ago flood my mind. The memory of Cora and me running through the forest, away from the hunters…

"Um…"

I snapped out of my thoughts looking to Sarah, she had a questioning look on her face.

"So is this the part where you murder me and leave my body in the woods?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"So where is it you wanna go then?" she questioned

"Right up ahead." I answered simply, nodding in the direction.

I started walking; leading the way and stopped as soon the house was in my sights. It was still standing but it was obvious the house had been set ablaze. The distance between me and the house grew smaller; every step I took was torturous. A different memory entering my mind with every step I took forward. It's like I was back to that day again and I could vividly hear the screams coming from the house; the screams of my family burning alive. And I could smell the torture that is the smell of burning flesh. That day it was mixed with the scent of burning wood. I could feel the dryness in my throat now from inhaling all of the disgusting fumes.

I stopped abruptly, feeling tears threatening to fall. I was maybe 150 feet away from the house yet I couldn't take another step.

"Rosalie?"

I jumped at the harshness in Sarah's voice and turned to face her.

"What the hell? Are you okay? I said your name like eight times…" she trailed off, her face filled with suspicion.

"Sorry, I just… spaced out I guess"

I looked back at the house once more, a sudden pressure made its way onto my chest. I planned to step forward but my feet brought me backwards and I just kept looking at the burnt house; the house that used to be my home.

"So why are we at this creepy house?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Just came to see… We can go back now."

Sarah gave me an annoyed look, rolling her eyes.

"We've been here for like two minutes and now we're leaving?"

"Sorry I just thought it would be different."

"Okay?" Sarah questioned, still not satisfied but I brushed it off. I had my reasons and she didn't need to know them; we were both using each other anyways.

The taxi didn't take long at all and before we knew it, we were back into the center of Beacon Hills.

"It's not that small." Sarah offered up causing me to smile a little. It actually wasn't though, not compared to some small towns. I guess it was just medium sized. I mean hey, it has a hospital. Some places can't even say that much.

I took a long look around, seeing what had changed and what stayed the same. Just passing through I was way too focused to even actually observe, but now, standing still I was able to take it all in.

"So, where to?"

I jumped a little, drawn out of my reminiscent thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where do you wanna go now?"

"Oh…" I trailed off looking around. Really all I wanted to do was walk around and see how the place I partially grew up had changed from my memories. I had almost forgotten that I was also a hostess with Sarah around.

"How about…" My eyes landed on an ice-cream shop down the street "There?" I questioned and Sarah raised an eyebrow. Her expression soon softened and then she shrugged.

"A bit childish but I'm actually in the mood for ice-cream." She said and started off towards the shop. I rolled my eyes then trailed behind her.

_Childish? Ice-cream is for everyone._

We walked into the shop and I already knew what I wanted but Sarah was busy staring at the menu. How long does it take? You should know your favorite ice-cream and then all you have to decide is between a cone and a bowl. Pretty simple if you ask me.

I shifted my weight between my feet, swaying back and forward and then continued to look around. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a sign that read: CEMETERY. Then an arrow pointed right. Hopeful thoughts filled my head as I read the sign over and over again.

_I think I remember where the cemetery is._

I turned on my heel and started towards the door of the ice-cream shop when an hand grabbed my arm

"Where are you going?" Sarah questioned, very confused and panicked.

"Oh, I'm just…" I trailed off for the millionth time, trying to think of an excuse. I had forgotten once again of my accompaniment. It's not like I was doing it on purpose but with all the overwhelming thoughts it became easy.

"I was thinking of-" I started but I was cut off when Sarah put a finger to my lips. I became completely confused giving her a questioning look but her gaze was elsewhere.

"Actually you can go. I mean, you have my number I have yours, we can meet back up whenever."

She shrugged and removed her finger. I followed her line of vision, turning my head, to see the reason of her sudden change of thought. There was a guy there, tall, muscular, all-in-all very attractive. I sighed at her reasoning but didn't linger on it much longer.

"Well, good luck with that then." I smiled to her before turning to leave and gave the attractive guy a small smile before exiting the store.

I crossed the street and followed the signs that eventually led me to the cemetery.

I know it's a far stretch going but I had to see if there were any graves. It's highly doubtful since they were burned alive and perhaps there aren't any remains of their bodies…

I shuddered at my thoughts but continued into the cemetery. I didn't know for sure if they even had plots or whatever, I was too young to think of those things. Now thinking everything through there isn't even anyone who could arrange the funeral in the first place.

I bit my lip but continued on still hopeful, though it was quickly diminishing. Walking along the small path, reading all the names of people that had died, I couldn't see the name Hale anyways. There were so many graves though with something engraved along the lines of "Mother and Daughter", "Father and Friend". For a split second I actually felt happy that I wasn't the only one who suffered with the feeling of losing something. I mentally slapped myself for the terrible thought. I would never wish the pain I felt upon anyone.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to find what I came here for and continued walking, in no rush, out of the cemetery, still reading the names slightly to myself when I suddenly ran into some one. Surprisingly hard for my pace of walking which was basically just me kicking out my feet one at a time.

My eyes met honey brown eyes that left me without words. The person I ran into was a boy, probably my age, carrying flowers and very cute. I don't do well with cute boys.

My thoughts raced as he questioned me with his eyes.

"Sorry." I choked out and he still looked to me questioningly.

"I wasn't paying attention… I was just visiting…" I trailed off and pointed to the grave in front of me. I could make out the name Stilinski in my quick glance. I'm sure that wasn't the first name though.

"My mom…" I smiled to him and somehow the look on his face became even more quizzical but then confused.

"So," he started.

"You must be my long lost sister or something?"

I froze completely. Great going Rosalie.

"Sorry." I choked out once more. I took in a deep breath realizing this of course offended him; it would certainly offend me, someone making a joke out of my mom's death in some sort of way.

"I was visiting my mom, not yours. I just ramble sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay… you could have just said that though."

"That is very true. I don't think things through often."

He nodded, looking to his mom's grave, his eyes lingering there for a moment.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

I was surprised by his words but the strain in his voice revealed the hurt behind his words. They were completely true though. My mind raced back to the last memories of my mom and my hand subconsciously reached up to grasp the silver locket my mother left to me.

I took in a shaky breath thinking of his words again, preparing to answer.

"Yeah, it does."

He suddenly looked to me and I was able to manage a small smile. There was a small moment of silence between us before he spoke again.

"Are you home-schooled or something?"

I raised my eyebrows, questioning him.

"It's just I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, yeah I live in Colorado." I answered and again, with the questioning looks. Of course, I can't say I'm visiting my mom and live in Colorado without clarification.

"When my mom died I went into foster care. After a lot of moving around, I ended up in Colorado."

He nodded showing that he now understood my complicated story. Of course that was only a partial bit but I couldn't go around saying "Oh yeah, my entire family was burned alive in our house so now I live in Utah, oh and they were all werewolves. I am too by the way."

First thing that would just be pitiful, second that would reveal what I am and third, I'm pretty sure the people of Beacon Hills know of the fire. Not much else happens around here, from what I can remember.

"How old were you- if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nine."

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"When was the last time you were in Beacon Hills?"

"When I was nine. You ask a lot of questions." I said to him with a smile

"Sorry, I tend to ask what comes to mind."

I nodded and looked at his still quizzical face. This boy is a very quizzical person…

"Ask." I said simply, knowing he still had a question.

"You haven't been to Beacon Hills since…" he trailed off but I could finish the sentence in my head and nodded.

"I'm here on a trip with some of my school. I didn't want my foster parents…"

I trailed off, trying to find the correct words to describe what I was feeling

"To feel weird about me coming to visit where I gr-, kind of grew up."

"So you took the trip as a chance to come here." He finished for me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we're staying in a city nearby, and we have a few free days to do whatever."

"They let you come here alone? No chaperones?"

"Not exactly…" I trailed off. "It took a little more than a taxi to get here. Some bribery of fellow students would be the main how."

He laughed and the sound brought a smile to my face.

"Very tricky, you are, huh?"

My eyebrow rose as he stumbled over his words and his own expression too changed as he found them.

"Yeah, that came out weird." He stated

"You are very tricky, huh? That's what I meant."

He nodded at his own correction.

"Yes I am, Yoda." I joked.

A big smile slowly made its way onto his face and there was a moment of silence between us. I felt my lips tug up into a smile, matching his and felt myself drawn into his honey brown eyes once more. The few seconds we spent there just smiling at each other felt like hours and strangely enough, wasn't awkward at all. It just felt… Content.

* * *

**Please review! And don't forget to tell me what you think about the other stories and whether you guys would like another story from me or not!**


	7. Names

**Sorry for not updating sooner! School has been kicking me right in the ass so sorry for any errors in this chapter. I went over it shortly but I just wanted to get it out there because it's been a while. The other story I talked about may or may not be posted, still deciding. This one will just have a short break after I get the next few chapters out and then once I see where the new season is going in January, it will shortly resume.**

**Review please so I know if this is worth my time because god, one thing I do not possess right now is time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters or anything off the show. I just own Rosalie.**

* * *

I hadn't been talking to this guy long at all and already I realized that he had good taste in movies/literature and was incredibly funny.

My roaring laughter eventually died down from the Han Solo joke he had brilliantly orchestrated; he seemed pleased by my reaction. As I regained normal regulation of my breathing I simply smiled at him and suddenly my mind went back to Sarah. I must have made some sort of face because after that thought, his smile slowly drooped down a little bit.

"Everything okay?" he asked curiously

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering about my friend and where she went off to." I said truthfully. She did just start flirting with some random stranger. It's very possible she's tied up in the back of a van right now. I sighed, having a sudden interest in my shoes.

"Oh, you need to get back to them?"

"Yeah actually." I answered; looking up to meet his questioning eyes, I wished I hadn't said anything. I just wanted to stay here for a little while more and laugh with him but my better nature had yelled at me. It was his turn to suddenly have interest in his own shoes during this awkward moment I had created.

I cursed my nice nature and my mind quickly sorted through the many ideas in my head before it came to a more logical one.

"Do you think you could show me to the ice-cream shop?"

His eyes, though still questioning, looked at me a little brighter now.

"It's just… I haven't been here for a while and she said she would like ice-cream, so…"

I trailed off, quickly stopping myself from a terrible rambling session that would have for sure sent the boy running.

"Yeah, of course. It's actually just around the corner."

I smiled in utter delight knowing I would be able to spend a little more time with him. I tried not to seem too happy, as my happiness level was supposed to be that of "yay-you're-taking-me-to-the-ice-cream-shop-to-fin d-my-friend" kind of happiness but by the way I felt my lips tugging I knew it probably looked a bit ecstatic.

As we started off walking to the nearby shop I regret to say I hoped for a moment Sarah was tied up in the back of some handsome guys van so that when I was to arrive at the ice-cream shop, I could just sit around with this handsome guy, the excuse of her not showing being an amazing one. I, of course, threw that thought to the back of my mind knowing that would be truly horrible but did hope she was distracted so I could, as well, distract myself.

"While we're here, do you want anything?" he said as we approached the shop.

I smiled to him as he opened the door for me and went in ahead, debating whether or not to get anything. I had just been here and walked out without ordering and that seemed kind of rude to the owners and plus I didn't want him to have to spend money on me.

"No, I mean you don't have to…" I trailed off, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Oh no, it's completely fine. You are somewhat of a guest here."

I smiled and nodded, not wanting to push the issue further. I almost laughed out loud at myself. If I were back in Colorado, this would not be happening. I wouldn't have spoken to him in the first place, much less found a way to spend more time with and I absolutely would not accept him spending money on me in any kind of way.

My reason being because all of the above involve spending time with an individual I find attractive, so automatically their opinion of me is already 30% of higher value to me than usual. Now, if we were in Colorado, where there was a chance I would see this person again, my value up their opinion of me goes up another 50% and the nerves come in. I have a knack for embarrassing myself and if I embarrass myself here in California, whatever. That's fine. But in Colorado, where there's a greater chance of me seeing said person again, I just thoroughly avoid the situation entirely.

"What would you like?" He smiled kindly at me.

"Oh, just a small bowl of cookie dough ice-cream." I smiled happily, trying to convince him that's all I wanted but he gave a look that told me he didn't believe me.

"Okay, one scoop in a small cone." I tried and he smirked.

When he ordered he ordered me a large cone, two scoops and even got one of those cones dipped in chocolate and he got the same. Once we had our order and he paid, we went to sit down.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah." He said simply before going at his ice-cream anxiously.

"Why?" I asked simply and he looked up with a confused face, mouth still attached to the top scoop of the cone.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice to someone you just met?"

I didn't really have to ask the question I guess, I did have a few guesses but I didn't like them at all. Number one was that he probably just wanted in my pants. Not being conceited in my looks at all or anything, it's just how guys tend to think. Second was that he was gay. He didn't seem the type at all, but all the attractive good guys seem to be gay or taken.

"Oh, I just want to get into your pants." He answered simply before going back at his ice-cream cone and I just gave him a look of disbelief before he suddenly laughed.

"Wow, you thought I was serious. But no, I don't see why I can't just be nice…" he trailed off for a moment before resuming your sentence. "But if I said this had nothing at all to do with the fact that I find you attractive, I would be lying."

The corners of my mouth tugged into a smile at his words and I masked the smile by starting on my ice-cream.

"Rosalie!"

I jumped a little at the sudden call of my name and looked behind me to see Sarah walking in, looking happy as ever. Clearly, she hadn't been tied up in a van.

She eyed the boy in front of me curiously before coming to a stop in front of us.

"Made a friend?" she questioned with a strange happiness in her voice.

"Yeah um, this is…" I trailed off before realizing suddenly I didn't know his name. Did he know mine? I couldn't remember if I properly introduced myself or not. If I hadn't her certainly knew it now that Sarah had called me out.

"Stiles." He piped up; clearly as surprised as I was that we had spent that last hour or so together without knowing each other's names. After that though, my mind immediately tried to think of the origin of his name. It was rather odd but it actually suited him.

"Well, I do hate to ruin the moment, but Freddie called, we're going to have to get back ASAP." She said, truly sounding upset. I found myself also upset by the fact that I only just learned this guy's name, and I hadn't even terribly embarrassed myself yet!

"Oh, okay."

I turned back to Stiles and as I was about to speak I was interrupted.

"We do have to come back tomorrow though."

I looked up at her quizzically.

"I'm going to meet with that guy from earlier. So you might wanna keep this friend so you're not a third wheel." She playfully whispered the last part. I looked to Stiles and he was smiling so I took that as a good sign.

"Do you mind?" I asked seriously. If he didn't want me bothering him, I certainly wouldn't.

"Of course not. I can give you the tour, show you back around or whatever." He suggested and I smiled.

"That would be great."

I heard a coughing and looked to Sarah to see her holding up her phone and rolled my eyes at her "subtlety".

"Oh, we better exchange numbers." I said, looking to Stiles.

"Oh, yeah, right, of course." He said, stumbling over his words and quickly pulling out his phone and handing it to me as I did the same.

I typed in my name and number and for a moment thought about taking a selfie and arranging it with my number in case he forgot my name, but brushed the thought away.

We exchanged phones smiling before Sarah spoke, interrupting our silence once again.

"Well, nice meeting you Stiles, Rosalie will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

I smiled in reply as Sarah tugged me out of the shop My smile grew as I faced away and I turned my head slightly attempting to look back to him but as soon as I did Sarah smacked my arm.

"Don't look too desperate." She mumbled quietly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I didn't expect you to go pick up a guy." She said with disbelief clear in her voice. "You don't seem the type."

I ignored the statement, knowing I had just went through this in my head earlier.

"What about you and that one guy? You two hit it off I guess?"

"Ha, no. He was weird."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Please.**


End file.
